


Emotions

by EllieWan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Breaking Up & Making Up, Chapter 2 is smut, Coping Mechanisms, Fluff, Hints at alexithymia, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Bandit and Jäger broke up 6 months ago after their 3-year passionate relationship.Fate reunites them at a bar, in Hereford, when both of them are... dating someone else.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marius and Dominic being bad at feelings again. I've never been really happy with how I've been writing them, so I tried to be more serious and dig deeper into their voices. Mostly Marius's autism and Dominic’s inner conflictual voice. I hope it didn't turn "too much" or "cliché" either, and I hope you'll like it.  
> \+ I'm allistic, so my writing of autism may clearly be off beam though I tried my best. Feel _absolutely_ free to tell me if anything feels uncomfortable or hurtful.  
> \+ Sorry for any mistake / weird phrasing.

> “ _We shall call emotion a brutal drop of consciousness into the magic. […] The magic is the ‘spirit wandering among things’ as Alain puts it. That is to say an irrational synthesis of spontaneity and passivity. It’s an inert activity, a passivized consciousness. However, this is precisely under this form that the other appears to us, not under the effects of our passions, but out of a need for essence.”_ Jean-Paul Sartre, _Sketch for a Theory of the Emotions._

When they broke up, it was explosive. Screams, harsh and abrasive words. "I’m sick of you!", “Get out of my sight.”, "I'm more than fed up with you", "Why don't you talk to me?", "I don't have time for your shit", “I hate you when you’re like this” and... lots of harsh words. So many harsh words. No one would have guessed that they could get this far, even for their two caustic personalities. As a matter of fact, Dominic spent all his time hiding his emotions, letting them ferment inside him until they exploded; that was both a reflex from his undercover time and how he was. As for Marius, he just couldn't read the emotions that most people could quickly understand, and it also applied to his own emotions. He just couldn’t understand them, see them, foresee them. So, when Marius would burst out for no apparent reason, or when Dominic would ferment an emotion that was about to explode and needed help... how could they help each other? It was a dialogue of the deaf.

They had ended their 3-year relationship in turmoil and anger. It had been a carnage, and both had been shattered to pieces in the process. It wasn't the first time they had a fight, but their friends understood that this time the damage had been significant. Too significant. And it had been 6 months now since they decided to go their separate way. They were almost able to work together normally, even if their contacts were unusually short and dry. Purely utilitarian and functional.

They had resumed their social life on their own, and Dominic was almost upset when he saw Marius’s profile on Tinder. _Marius on Tinder_. But on the one hand, he was the first there, right? For a moment he had hesitated to press on Marius’s profile, because... because... because...

 _Because you still haven't turned the page, Domi!_ answered his inner voice.

Dominic sighed and shook his head. How he hated that voice, always there, always telling him things to his face and forcing him to ask himself the right questions. Forcing him to see things he'd rather ignore in the hope that they would eventually fade away. This voice that had accompanied him, helped him throughout his undercover time. That had helped him not to go crazy.

_I don't see why you continue this dating nonsense, you know. Ok, that girl seems nice, and rather cute. But seriously, you still got Marius in a corner of your head, man. And no; dating other people, especially women, is not gonna help you of it. _

He growled and clenched his fists. No, he didn't want to think about Marius tonight. Tonight, he had to think about _Fanny_. The charming British girl he was going to meet in one of the few young and lively bars in Hereford. She was beautiful on her profile picture, and she looked adorable. Big smile, simple and boring passions -

_You said ‘boring’, man._

Simple and traditional passions, easy to understand and approach. Not restricted interests like... like very technical or complex things and... _aeronautical eng-_

And Fanny was in her forties. She was working as an occupational therapist and it was quite honorable and, yes, he wasn't used to going out with women like her, but why not after all. From the few messages they had sent each other, it was on the right track. She had humor and personality. A nice woman, really.

 _But you didn't have the slightest spark and_ that was normal, he didn't know much about her yet. This date would be an opportunity to learn more about her.

She arrived a few minutes later, with an umbrella in her hand, a pretty black woolen coat tied at the waist and auburn hair in the wind. He recognized her and he detached himself from the pole he had been leaning against. She gave him a big smile when she saw him and came to meet him:

“Dominic?”

“Yes, it’s me. Fanny, I presume?”

“Yes! Sorry, I hope you didn't wait too long?”

“No worries. Let’s get inside, you must be cold.”

She smiled and he opened the door for her like a perfect gentleman. The waiter came to meet them:

"Hello, is it for a drink?”

“Yes, please." Dominic answered. “Inside if possible, considering the weather?”

“I’ll see what I can do. Just the two of you?”

He nodded his head and the waiter scanned the room. He confessed to them:

“I still have a table a little in the back, all the others are reserved for a farewell drink tonight. I’m sorry.”

“No worries, that will perfectly do!" Fanny replied.

The waiter smiled back at her and motioned for them to follow him. He then pointed to a table in the back, near a plant and a few steps away from a couple of men. A couple of men, one of whom was _very familiar_ to Dominic.

“There, that's the only table left for now." The waiter said.

“It's perfect, thank you!" Fanny answered before Dominic could protest.

Fanny went to sit down and dropped the jacket from one of the two men's chairs. She apologized and picked it up:

“It's all right, miss" he replied.

“I'm a little clumsy, sorry!" she apologized again.

Dominic pulled the chair out for her, and she sat down with a grin. But Dominic's attention was completely drawn to the man.

_This is karma, man. Of all the possible nights of the year. Of all the possible couple activities, of all the possible weather, you had to be sitting right on the diagonal of Marius in the middle of a date with another man._

Dominic sat down silently and hastily looked at the drink menu for distraction:

“He looked at me weirdly, he’s probably having a bad day." Fanny whispered to him.

“That's the impression he often gives.” Dominic mumbled.

“Oh, you know him?" she asked, surprised by his answer.

“Yes, I... I work with him. I mean, he's at my work.”

“He didn't recognize you? Why didn't you talk to each other?”

“Oh, it's just... we don't really _know_ each other. There's a lot of people in the company.”

“Is that so? Tell me more! Well... if you want.”

Dominic smiled slightly at her good mood and almost felt guilty that he didn't share it as much.

They started talking about anything and everything, the conversation being clearly more managed by Fanny while Dominic was mostly... just playing along. He was pretty good at it, to the point that he sometimes didn't realize how much he was playing and how much he was being sincere. From where he was, he could hear Marius's conversation and his date. He knew that Marius, despite his difficulties in socializing and doing this kind of thing, had gone on Tinder and started dating under the advice of some operators, and Marius was at least as good at playing the game and pretending as Dominic was. Reproducing codes and social situations that seemed incoherent and incomprehensible to him. But sometimes... his nature would take over:

"So, you were kind of relieved?” Marius asked his date.

“That my father died?”

“You said that he had been hard on you?”

“B-But it was my father...!" His date almost cried out with shock.

Marius looked at him with big apathetic eyes, his eyebrows frowning very slightly.

“Hm, I understand." Marius lied. “I'm sorry.”

The man puffed the air out of his mouth and his eyebrows twitched:

“You're weird sometimes.”

Dominic tightened his grip on the table, to the point that his knuckles turned white.  
_Don't tell him that. He's not weird. He’s just different. Normal and different._

Marius sighed and brought his glass to his lips. And Dominic imitated him, realizing that he had missed Fanny's last two sentences:

"Sorry, you were saying?" he asked her.

“I was saying that it's a very nice city, if you have the opportunity to go there one day.”

He nodded silently, wiping his moustache, which he knew was full of beer foam, with his napkin. He resumed his role, but was soon distracted again by Marius’s conversation, and especially by the sudden thud of a glass being put down a little too abruptly on the wooden table.

“You’re Asperger or what?" Marius's date exclaimed.

“No, I’m not. Why?”

“I don't know, you’re weird. You answer off beam, and you look me in the eye like a psychopath and...”

“Do you want me to stop looking you in the eye? I can look elsewhere if it brings you discomfort?”

“See, _that's_ weird.”

“But you said it's weird that I look you in the eye? So, you want me to stop?”

“Yeah, but... You know what, never mind, I'm talking to a wall.”

The man stood up and Marius held his hand:

“Sorry, I didn't mean that.” he lied. “Sorry, sorry. Just… I was messing with you, I promise I-“

The man untied Marius's hand:

“Don't worry, it's just... I can't. I can't handle someone like you. It's better that it stops there.”

He placed a bill on the table to pay for their drinks, put on his coat and left. Marius was speechless. For a few moments, he remained silent, petrified, and then he took a deep breath, and Dominic noticed how his hands were shaking. Marius got up, put down some coins to complete the bill and add a tip, grabbed his jacket and left the bar with a heavy step.

_Go to him. Go to him, now. Don't leave him alone._

Dominic hadn't taken his eyes off him and Fanny cleared her throat:

“Dominic?" she asked.

He turned to her with a start, as if he just remembered that she was there.

“Y-Yes? Sorry, you were saying?”

_Come on, Dominic. You don't care about her. Go see Marius. He must be in pain. Yes I know, you're going to say that it's not your problem, and that he knows how to take care of himself, but you know very well that you can't leave him like that. Well, you could, but you love him too much for that._

“Are you okay, Dominic?" Fanny repeated.

“Yes. Yes, let's start again, you were saying?”

“Do you want me to re-repeat it again?" she wondered, raising an eyebrow.

_He’s probably in pain. He probably feels like a freak because of this stupid guy. And no one is there to tell him he’s not. And no one is there to help him sort it all out and make him understand that he's fine the way he is, and that he deserves so much better and-_

“Sorry, I have to go. I'm... I'm sorry. I'll pay for the drinks and-“

“No worries, I get it" she sighed. “I saw how you were looking at the other German... I guess you two have some unfinished business.”

Dominic sighed:

“Yes, I... sorry again. It has nothing to do with you.”

He put the money on the table, put on his motorcycle jacket and ran outside. He looked left and then right but didn't see Marius. He looked at his watch and guessed that he must be at the bus stop, waiting for the next one to bring him closer to the base. He trotted in his direction, putting on the hood of his sweatshirt when he felt the rain falling on him.

Marius was sitting on the bench of the bus shelter. The gloomy, pale glow of the advertising sign overwhelmed his retinas so much that he took out his sunglasses and put them on, ignoring the fact that he could pass for a hooligan or a psychopath, wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out his earphones, which he brought to his ears with his trembling hands. He plugged them into his cell phone and opened his music folder. He started playing them one by one, usually interrupting them after a few seconds, looking for the one that best suited his emotion; it was a piece of advice Harry had given him, it worked for a lot of people in his part of the spectrum.

But Marius was having a hard time staying put. His back was sore and his neck aching, and no matter how hard he stretched and tried to crack it, he couldn't find any position that was near comfortable on that cold, metal bench. He kept changing music frantically, and after a while he began to wonder if it was really helpful, maybe he needed to go back to his old mentalization method? He ripped off his earphones and put his cell phone away, his left leg shaking against the floor repeatedly.

First of all, breaths to calm the surplus of _he didn't know what_. So that his breath would clear up the fog a little and at least allow him to physically describe what he was perceiving. A lot of things. Pain in his back, in his shoulders. The shoulders tight, like a hunchback. In the middle of the back too, like electroshocks in his discs. His heart beating fast. Hands shaking. Anger perhaps? Misunderstanding? Sadness? What triggered it all? When did it start to ache?

 _You're weird._ Maybe Marius should have told him from the start that he was autistic? But since he had removed this line from his profile, after reading on the internet that it scared a lot of people, he had had several matches. And he didn’t have the impression to lie. On the contrary, he didn't feel like autism defined him enough as a person to appear on his profile. _His passion for aeronautical engineering, on the other hand..._

He surprised himself, thinking of Dominic again. At least Dominic hadn’t cared about it and had loved him the way he was. Dominic would take the time to help him make up with their colleagues when Marius had unintentionally offended them. He would take the time to explain why they had reacted the way they did and reassure him that he knew he didn't mean to be mean or hurtful.

Marius had wanted it to last. Marius missed Dominic. And when a tear fell from his cheek, he understood that thinking about Dominic had made him cry. That thinking about Dominic had brought him sadness, frustration, injustice, or misunderstanding. Something from this list. And he knew he had been mean, he head been harsh on Dominic, yelling horrible things at him when they argued. But he still loved Dominic, he just knew it. In spite of their argument, in spite of the insults, in spite of all this, it seemed like there will _always_ be… Dominic.

The bus arrived and stopped in front of him. He straightened up, his back stiff, and climbed on board, quickly validating his card and mumbling a good night to the driver. He moved to the back of the bus, which was almost empty. The doors closed when someone stormed in, apologizing and validating his card. Marius saw the silhouette approaching, but he took out his phone.

But when the person came to sit literally in front of him, their knees touching, he looked up.

It was Dominic.

And he was looking right at him. Marius frowned:

"Hey." He emotionlessly said.

“Hey." Dominic replied.

There was a silence and the bus started. Marius noticed that Dominic was holding his gaze:

“Do I have something on my face?” Marius asked him.

“N-No. I... Sorry, I should have thought about what I wanted to tell you, but I didn't really think about it so... I don't know where to start.” Dominic admitted.

“You wanted to talk to me?" Marius asked, a little surprised. “Why didn't you send me a message?”

Dominic sighed. _It's time, man. Come on, you can do it._  
He put one hand on Marius's knee, whose eyebrows frowned at the contact:

“I heard what happened with your... date.”

“I can imagine, you were sitting just next to us with your girlfriend.”

“She wasn't my girlfriend. That was a date too.”

“Oh, right.”

“Marius, I... you didn't do anything wrong, you know? With him, I mean.”

“I think I hurt his feelings.”

“Yeah, but you didn't mean to.”

Marius shrugged:

“Just because I didn't hurt him on purpose, doesn't mean I didn't hurt him. Can you take your hand away, please? It's stressing me out.”

Dominic took his hand away. Yes, of course Marius didn't want him anymore. They had torn each other apart when they separated. Even if there were still the old bridges from a past relationship, it was like contacting the Voyager probes. They were far away, billions of miles away, they were always answering, but they would never come back.

“He was a jerk, Marius. He didn't even make the effort to understand you or anything. He didn't deserve you.”

“Why are you telling me this? I don't need you babysitting me for my dates!” Marius suddenly got angry. “And why are you here? You were smiling and laughing with your date, so you were happy, weren't you?”

“No, I didn't care about her. I was just playing along and I don't know, I just left. I didn't want to leave you alone!”

“You owe me nothing.”

And he was right. Dominic didn't owe him anything, and Marius didn't need him. He was a mature, independent man, not a baby to look after, like he said. It's just... _man, you're still in love with him..._

“I know, but what do you want me to say? I just didn't like what he told you and I was worried about you.”

“I don't need you.” Marius mumbled.

_I know, but I do._

“Mari, I... I don't know how to tell you this, I just... _I can't move on._ ”

Marius seemed to calm down, or at least keep quiet, and waited for the rest.

"Marius, you know I'm not good at expressing my emotions either. But I just... I just can't seem to move on, to think about someone else, to... date someone else. All night I've just been looking at you. I don't even remember what color her eyes were. And I felt... I felt angry seeing you with that guy. Telling me that this could be your future boyfriend, and that it would be him and that I could never be with you again and... it pissed me off, okay? So... so here's the thing, I think...”

He paused, taking a deep breath. Then resumed:

"I still want to be with you. I know I've been horrible, it's been violent, and I'm sorry. But I wish we could... give each other another chance. If you don't want to, I'd understand, but I... I just have that feeling in my guts, I know it: there’s only you. There _will_ only be you."

Dominic had put his hand back on Marius's knee without realizing it. But it was like breathing again, to feel him close, to know that he was physically touching him. Marius, for his part, had his arms folded and looked at him with incomprehension.

“I don't understand." Marius muttered. “Do you want to get back together? I thought you didn't love me and didn't want to hear about me anymore?”

Dominic sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose:

“No, no Marius. I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I know I said... horrible things. But I didn't really mean them. At least not all of them. Yes, it pissed me off that we were 24/7 together, yes I was suffocating, but no you never did anything wrong, no you never disappointed me, and... and I didn't mean a word of it when I said that I didn’t want to see you anymore, that I didn’t love you anymore... I was just angry, and you were so angry too. I lost control. But I never stopped loving you, Marius. And I don't think I ever could.”

Marius seemed to think, to integrate everything Dominic had confessed. And he continued:

"Mari, I don't want... it to end. Not like that. Not ever. I want us to find a way to communicate better. I want to be with you again, to hold you in my arms, to spend time with you and... I just want to be with you. And I miss you. So much. Marius, you're _my man._ ”

Marius put his hand on Dominic's hand:

“I miss you too. But I... I don't want to fight anymore.“

“I'd like to tell you that we'll never fight again, Mari. I would love to, but you know how we are. It's going to happen again. But what I can promise you is that I will never say things like that ever again.”

Dominic took Marius's cheek in his hand, and Marius instinctively nuzzled it. Dominic leant forwards until their foreheads were touching, while Marius's hands were stroking his thighs.

“Tell me what you think, Marius.”

“I want to take you in my arms.“

Dominic smiled, his lips hovering his:

“We can arrange that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Smutty chapter to end this is in the oven, just needs to be translated :)  
> I hope you liked it, lemme know <3 Have a nice day.


	2. (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is :) Sorry for any mistake / weird phrasing.

Marius pushed Dominic inside the shower cubicle. They had left the lights off but anyway, it’s not like anyone would come at this hour. Dominic caught the door frame so he wouldn't bump into the plumbing and accidentally press the shower button. But Marius pushed him further till he loosened his grip on the frame, closed the door and kissed Dominic violently, clutching his jaw in his cold hands. Dominic groaned to the feeling of those lips on his; wet, warm, full of his saliva. He closed his arms around Marius and hugged him, while Marius's hands fell on Dominic's shoulders and then his chest, exploring all the muscles of his upper body.

Dominic passed a hand in Marius's shock of hair, and he felt him shiver under the touch; so he kept on and Marius slightly detached himself to whisper:

"I love you.”

It was declared as a certainty. A positive truth.

“I love you too, Marius.”

Marius sighed and his hands began to pull on Dominic's shirt to lift it up:

“Well, someone’s in a hurry.” Dominic chuckled.

“I want to see your body, Domi.”

Dominic raised his arms and Marius tugged at the shirt until he pulled it off, the fabric falling at their feet. Marius leaned against him, huddling as if to make sure he was in contact with every bit of his skin, his hands moving up his back as he kissed him again. Pressing his crotch against Dominic’s jeans.

“I think I want to fuck you.” Marius said.

But Dominic felt otherwise, and he pushed Marius against the other wall of the cubicle, tearing his jacket off and throwing it on the floor. Marius grabbed his shirt but had trouble removing it; Dominic gladly helped him, laying a succession of kisses on Marius's bare skin, making him shiver with each touch. The shirt went to join his on the ground and Marius let his forearms fall on Dominic, who grabbed his thighs and lifted him off the ground, Marius wrapping his legs around him in a reflex. Dominic caressed his buttocks and devoured his mouth again. He thought he saw some tear beads in the corners of Marius's eyes and was satisfied to know he was so moved.

“ _I’d_ rather fuck you. How does it sound, Mari?”

“Hm… I… I think I’d like that too.” Marius murmured as they took a breath.

Dominic smiled. Keeping Marius clinging to him, he kicked the cubicle door open and walked out to seat Marius on the row of sinks, on a flat spot of the furniture where their toiletries or change of clothes were usually put.

“Dominic, someone… someone might see us." Marius panicked.

But Dominic took his head in his hands to force him to look at him:

“Marius, no one is going to see us or hear us. You know it, we've already done it here before.”

“Y-You're sure...?”

Dominic caressed his wet lips with his thumb:

“I'm sure. Relax, Mari. It's just _you and me._ ”

Dominic started to take off Marius's belt and Marius surrendered, letting his head loll back, almost bumping into the mirror behind him while he was getting stripped from his pants and shoes.

“Kiss me.” he demanded.

He accompanied his request with a caress on Dominic's bare abs, a finger lingering on the waistband and playfully tugging at it. Dominic chuckled at the demand, and leaned against Marius, between his legs, kissing him passionately and sliding his forearm behind his neck. He pushed his hips slightly forward, creating friction between their two crotches. Dominic grunted on contact and Marius held back a groan. He moved away, then pushed his hips back, and Marius couldn’t help but whimper:

“Domi, Domi, please... can you...?”

“Yes, what do you want, Marius?”

“You know, I want... I want you... please, I want to feel you in me.”

Dominic smiled and finally took off Marius's boxer shorts, slightly stained with precum. When he caressed his already hard member, Marius had a sudden reflex and put his hands on his own face:

“Oh my God, my God, my God, Dominic... “

“Shhh, relax, honey. Just relax.“

Dominic lifted Marius's legs so that his ankles rested on his shoulders. Marius put his forearm over his eyes and sighed. Dominic chuckled. He brought his fingers to his lips to soak them with saliva and slowly began to tickle Marius's hole, which was quivering. To relax him, he continued to caress his shaft with his other hand and, salivating a little more on his fingers, continued to slowly stretch Marius, who was mumbling with moans.

After several minutes, Marius was already out of breath because of Dominic’s teasing; he was sweating already, almost shaking and totally ready. He took Dominic's hand and looked at him with supplication.

Dominic bent down to kiss him, and, removing his belt with a sudden gesture, let his pants slide down to his ankles. He slid his boxer shorts down and took out his own member, hard and excited, the tip soaked with precum. Dominic smiled, wetting his fingers, and let his glans titillate Marius's entrance. Marius who let his head fall back, mumbling "please, Dominic, please, please...".

“Relax, honey..." Dominic murmured, pushing lightly and gently into Marius's hole, hot, tight and lubricated with saliva. He continued to gently push and growled, closing his eyes to the horribly exciting friction and trying to refrain himself so as not to hurt Marius.

"Oh, fuck Marius, fuck... This is so... good.”

Marius smiled and motioned for Dominic to give him his hands, which he did. Dominic withdrew his hips slightly, without leaving Marius’s hole, and pushed slowly until he was completely back in, and this time Marius moaned at the same time.

“Are you all right?" Dominic asked. “What do you feel? Describe it to me.”

“It's good, I feel... full. I feel you inside me. I want to feel more of it.”

“I'll try not to go too fast." Dominic admitted. “But I don’t know how, I love you so much and you’re just so hot.”

Marius tightened his hands, his legs still placed against Dominic’s shoulders. And after several delicate movements, Dominic began to free himself a bit, going back and forth with more amplitude, more speed, still holding hands with Marius, who began to moan very vocally; their hips smacking with an echoing sound on each thrust.

“I-I love you." Marius mumbled.

“I love you too, Marius.”

“I want you in my life. Forever.”

“Me too... never apart again... And I... Oh, fuck I have to slow down, wait, I'm going to... it's building up so fast... “

Marius smiled as he bit his lower lip and Dominic leaned forward to kiss him, raising Marius's arms above his head while they still were holding hands. Continuing his back and forth movement, he also felt Marius's shaft against his lower abdomen and Marius began to gasp:

“Urgh, Dominic, I... I’m getting close too. You... you’re rubbing my... “

Dominic understood that this was an opportunity to come together. He smiled and began to accelerate his movements, straightening up to grab Marius by the hips and better control his thrusts. Marius grunted and voluntarily bumped his head against the piece of furniture, putting one hand over his mouth to try to muffle his moans and Dominic told him:

“No, no, Marius. Don't hold back with me. Tell me everything. Even if it's not words, I want to hear you.”

“I love you, I love you... Ah I... My heart is beating so fast and I feel dizzy, I feel like I'm... weightless, I... I want you to keep going and I... it's building up, and I'm hot and... oh fuck!”

Dominic continued to pound with less control, pulling Marius to him by his hips with every movement and when he felt it coming, he grabbed Marius's member and started pumping him as hard as he could in the frenzy. Marius clenched his fingers around the piece of furniture, as he tipped over into the other world:

"Dominic, I... !”

“Fuck, me too…”

Their words melted into unintelligible animal grunts, and soon it was cries as they began to come almost simultaneously, Marius's hyperstimulated body trembling with spasms under the waves of orgasm while Dominic struggled to keep standing on his shaking legs. He let himself fall forward, devouring Marius's mouth, who tightened his legs around his waist to deepen the penetration one last time.

Dominic closed his eyes and only opened them a few moments later, gradually regaining his senses. He was sweaty, he was hot, and Marius looked at him with eyes shining with emotion. Dominic let go of his shaft and put his arms behind Marius's neck to hug him tightly. Marius hugged him back, burying his head in the hollow of his neck.

“I missed you so much." Dominic whispered.

Marius squeezed him tighter, and the answer spoke for itself.

After a long hug of several minutes, silent and warm, Dominic finally withdrew, allowing Marius's legs to finally fall back down. He cracked his neck and stretched his aching muscles:

“We could shower?” Marius offered.

Dominic silently nodded and fetched two towels from the "emergency" towel cupboard, meant for the sleepy morning heads who forgot to take one, and put them on top of the shower door. He winked at Marius, and motioned for him to join him when Marius didn't seem to get his wink.

They went inside, throwing their clothes outside of the cubicle, and Dominic quickly adjusted the temperature until he was satisfied with the warm and pleasant flow. He hung up the shower head high up, and the hot streamy water rained on them. Marius cupped Dominic’s cheeks and kissed him again, clearly not getting tired of it.

“We're going to make it, Marius.” Dominic whispered when they parted away to take a breath. “I know it. I have this feeling in my guts. We just have to communicate things better.”

“I know. I'll do everything I can, I promise.”

“And so will I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm bad at smut but at least I tried haha  
> I hope you liked it. Lemme know <3
> 
> \+ created [a Tumblr](https://elliewan.tumblr.com/) where you can follow my writing journey and talk if you want :)


End file.
